


Down the Drain

by fortheloveofb



Series: Harry Potter: Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Between Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, Death Eater meeting, Gen, Horcruxes, Lucius is in trouble, One Shot, One Shot Collection, not graphic, people get briefly tortured, shortly after Voldemort's ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofb/pseuds/fortheloveofb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort discovers the fate of his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Drain

The Dark Lord sat on his throne observing the room dispassionately. The novelty of having a body was beginning to wear off, though he would certainly cherish the feel of the yew wand in his hands and the brush of his robes on his skin from his resurrection onward. He rarely wore shoes anymore, he needs the reminders of exactly what he could lose.

The sycophantic deatheaters were almost done with their pathetic excuses for why they hadn't done one thing or another that he ordered. Why is it so difficult for them to be useful? He was gone for thirteen years and they can't even complete the simplest of tasks for him. It shouldn't be _that_  difficult to connect a floo without proper paperwork filed; they used to be able to do these things for him within a few hours before the Potter brat had condemned him to life as less than a ghost for all that time. Still, their inadequacy gave him an excuse to torture them, and how he had missed using _crucio_  on other people. Screams from tangible bodies rather than intangible souls of animals that he had been possessing for so many of the previous years.

His eyes swept across his gathered followers and settled on Lucius Malfoy. During his brief time at Riddle Manor he had heard some rather unsettling rumors about the going-ons at Hogwarts from Barty. It was about time to address his slippery friend, because if what he had deduced was true then Lucius was in for a world of pain.

As the last of the Deatheaters finished their less than helpful reports, Voldemort caught Lucius's eye and made a gesture for him to remain behind as he dismissed his followers. Within minutes they were alone and the Dark Lord could tell Lucius was less than thrilled.

"Luciusss, I daresay you have made headway in anti-muggle legislation in the last decade or so?" Voldemort asked, lulling Lucius into a false sense of security.

Lucius bowed his head, "Yes my lord. I had a number of small things passed inside of other bills I have put through the Wizengamot such as a ban on the parents of mudbloods fromusing international magical transportation. I have also gotten a few mudbloods and muggle sympathizers demoted for one reason or another, especially in the past five years or so."

Voldemort clapped his hands together three times, "Well done, Lucius. You may just single handedly help me take over the Ministry!" Lucius bowed, undoubtedly picking up on his master's sarcasm.

Voldemort cocked his head as Lucius straightened up, "I have a question for you Lucius. You see, I have been very distressed over these last thirteen years. Worrying about a number of my possessions that were no longer in my reach," Lucius paled and a dangerous aura settled around the room, "Ah, yes. I see you know one of the objects of which I speak. I have heard some disturbing rumors over the last year or so... would you care to dispell my worry? Where is the diary Lucius?"

Lucius wasn't even attempting to hide his trembling any longer, "My lord, if I had any idea--"

"Any idea that what? I was alive? How many times had I told you all of my immortality? Did you really question my claim?" Voldemort demanded in a whisper with narrowed red eyes, "Where is the diary, Lucius?"

"It--it was destroyed, my lord," Lucius flinched instinctively at his master's scream of rage.

"It was WHAT?! Destroyed! Tell me. Everything," seeing Lucius's reluctance he roared, "NOW!"

"I--I was trying to do your work, my lord! I was trying to continue it! Authur Weasley was attempting to pass a pro-muggle law and I was attempting to discredit him! My house was to be raided and Borgin would not hold onto it for me! I thought that by giving such a dark object to Weasley's daughter that it might get him fired at the very least. And then, when the attacks began I saw it as an in-road to Hogwarts! I could have Dumbledore removed and possibly get one of ours in and from there adjust the curriculum minutely... I didn't imagine that is would get destroyed, my lord. I swear it! I'm--I'm not sure what exactly happened. I just know that Dumbledore had come back without my permission, and when I confronted him he told me that you were the culprit and that you were working through means of the book. He said P-Potter had destroyed it... I didn't think my lord!" Lucius claimed desperately, knowing the pain he was about to endure.

Voldemort immediately tore into his follower's mind and viewed the appropriate memories. "Potter destroyed it? Even while not in my presence he continues to be a nuisance! Lucius, you are lucky that I have other objects to rely on," Lucius practically sagged in relief, "But do not mistake that you will not be punished," at Lucius's shudder he smiled with malicious glee, "Oh yes, you will be punished. You should be grateful that your political clout can protect you, for now... but one more mistake from you and I will not be so lenient Lucius. For now, I think the new recruits need a subject to practice their cruciatus curse on, hmm? Our dungeons are empty currently. You can be their lab rat."

"Lab rat, my lord?" Lucius questioned with furrowed brows.

" _Its an expression!_  Don't question your master! _Crucio!_ "

As Lucius writhed on the floor Voldemort contemplated his other horcruxes. He knew there was no way that anyone would associate the Gaunt house with him, no one knew he was related to the Gaunts. No one would ever think of the cave where he went as a child, his locket is perhaps the safest of all. The diadem couldn't be found, even if someone were in the room; amid all the other objects a beaten up old tiara is hardly desirable to a Hogwarts student. The Lestrange vault couldn't be accessed by anyone and was one of the most protected vaults available. Then there was Nagini--his newest horcrux. He had just recovered from that ordeal a week or so ago and he was feeling safer than ever, even after finding out about this blow. He had intended to use the diary to wreak havoc in Hogwarts anyway, just on his time, not Lucius's.

Releasing Lucius from the curse he dismissed him with instructions to return in three hours time to help with training the new recruits. Voldemort allowed a fleeting smile onto his face as he sat alone on his throne, as soon as he had the prophecy all of his planning would come into fruition...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work ever, but I was on a time constraint. Criticism welcome :)


End file.
